


Precious Stones

by AlynnaStrong



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Jaime Lannister, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/pseuds/AlynnaStrong
Summary: Jaime considers a conundrum (in verse).





	Precious Stones

A diamond (even a flawed one)  
Is brittle and must be kept safe.  
Handled tenderly, protected  
Kept as unmarred as possible.  


Granite, on the other hand  
Is more indestructable.  
Nothing will harm it; always  
Plain and unspectacular.  


Why then, do I treat  
The one as the other?  


The diamond is hard everywhere,  
even its eyes, touch, and heart are.  
If it resists love I force it  
with no concern for its safety.  


Granite should never be soft,  
But its eyes, touch, and heart are.  
Somehow it's too pure to touch.  
I can admire, but nothing more.  


Once in the mirror I saw  
A pair of shining diamonds.  
Now I see myself alone.  
So I must confront at last:  


Do I reclaim my matching half  
Or risk shattering the granite?  



End file.
